Uno es todo, Todo es uno
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Uno es todo, todo es uno, no sólo el principio de la alquimia sino de la amistad
1. Chapter 1

_****_Saludos! este es mi primer fan fic de FullMetal Alchemist, está basado luego de los acontecimientos de la película Conqueror of Shamballa, digamos que estuve feliz de ver a Ed y Al juntos al final, pero quedó un vacío y ese vacío es el que quise llenar a través de esta fan fic, espero que quien la lea la encuentre de su agrado y quiera dejar un comentario, si algo les parece confuso, simplemente me preguntan y con todo el gusto contestaré, gracias espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**Título:Uno es todo, todo es uno**_

* * *

"Espero me perdonen si esto llega a funcionar. Espero entiendan la razón de esta loca decisión. Espero poder verlos nuevamente y decirles cuánto los he extrañado. Anhelo poder verlos, hablarles, escuchar sus voces y poder abrazarlos nuevamente. A los poco que dejo de este lado, espero me entiendan y perdonen también."

* * *

Fue extraño el que me viera interesada en la alquimia, luego de haber compartido mi niñez y adolescencia con dos alquimistas y nunca haberle tomado importancia. Sin embargo, sabía que la alquimia era la única forma de llegar a ustedes y eso era lo que más quería. Luego de haber esperado durante dos años para ver si ustedes regresaban y ver que no sucedió, le pedí a Roy Mustang que me instruyera en el mundo de la alquimia, sin siquiera saber si tenía la habilidad para serlo. Obviamente el General de Brigada Mustang –sí con el tiempo fue ascendido hasta convertirse en Fürher- se impactó al escuchar tal petición, pero accedió a hacerlo.

Así que hace 1 año le pedí a Rose que se hiciera cargo de la casa, pues como la abuelita había fallecido no había nadie que se pudiera cuidar del lugar. Luego partí y me instalé en la Ciudad Central, en cierta forma sentía como si estuviera siguiendo los pasos de Ed y Al. Cada vez que los recordaba sentía una gran nostalgia, pero prefería cambiar ese sentimiento, sonreír y estudiar más sobre la alquimia.

Tanto Mustang como el señor Armstrong me ayudaron cada día en mis estudios y poco a poco logré hacer pequeñas transmutaciones. En ese momento me sentí aún más cerca de ustedes, sabía que aunque tardara tiempo, lograría abrir la puerta.

** Amestris, Oficina del Fürher, 1920.**

- No creo que haya nada más que Armstrong o yo podamos enseñarte- Mustang indica al mirar una serie de transmutaciones realizadas por su alumna.

- Entiendo, entonces ya …-

- Eres una alquimista, Winry Rockbell, felicidades- Roy se acerca a ella y estrecha su mano- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer-

- ¿Eh?… Sí, claro- dice ella al sentir como el otro parece percibir su plan- Muchas gracias por todo Mustang-sensei, despídeme de Riza-san y los niños-

- ¿Regresarás a Riseembool?- le cuestiona antes de dejarla ir.

- No, aún no, posiblemente no lo haga en un tiempo- contesta ella con una sonrisa melancólica- creo que me quedaré en Central.

- Entonces, cuando te marches de Central, ve y despídete tu misma de Riza, se molestará si sabe que te quedaste y no fuiste a despedirte-

- Claro, lo haré, adiós señor Fürher-

La rubia salió de la oficina, el tener el poder en sus manos para abrir la puerta le traía un mar de emociones incontables. Se dirigió a diferentes establecimientos, necesitaba comprar víveres, partes de automail y una que otra herramienta nueva. Regresó un poco más tarde de lo esperado a su apartamento, se había estados hospedando en el mismo lugar por 1 año. Era un desastre y ella lo sabía, había piezas de automail, llaves, destornilladores, tuercas, libros, papeles y muchas más cosas por todas partes. En esos momentos sentía que haber dividido su tiempo entre el estudio de la alquimia y el negocio de los automails no había sido una buena idea, pero era eso o no tener dinero ni para pagar la renta o comprar comida.

Con un poco de resignación comenzó a poner orden en el lugar, puso las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa, que parecía ser el único lugar limpio del apartamento. Al hacer esto vio que había una de las fotografías viejas y la miró con nostalgia. Era la imagen de Trisha, Pinako, Ed, Al y ella, no podía creer que de todas las personas en esa fotografía, ella era la única que aún vivía en Amestris.

- Pronto nos reuniremos- suscitó ella dejando la fotografía sobre la mesa.

Tras unas cuantas horas de trabajo Winry finalizó con el acomodo, decidió cenar algo y luego irse a dormir, había sido un día bastante ajetreado para ella.

Muchas veces las horas de sueño eran las mejores del día, ella lograba volver a aquellos tiempos en donde corría jugueteando por las colinas de Riseembool en compañía de Ed, Al y Den. Esa noche no sería la excepción, al cerrar sus ojos, Winry podía verlos tan claramente, podía escuchar sus carcajadas y podía abrazarlos. Jugaban felices, sin preocupaciones por una piedra filosofal, homúnculos o el ejército. Simplemente estaban allí los tres disfrutando, luego pudo ver también a la abuela Pinako y a Trisha acercarse, pero en ese momento el sueño se tornó en pesadilla. Podía ver como Trisha y Pinako hablaban, como Ed y Al asentían a las palabras de ellas y la miraban con terror, Winry intentaba hablar, pero no tenía sentido las palabras no salían. De pronto miró como Edward trataba de darle la mano, como si intentara evitar que cayera a algún lugar, al voltearse miró una enorme puerta abrirse y cientos de manos negras arrastrarla hacia el interior.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- Winry no tuvo más remedio que gritar y tratar de normalizar el latido de su corazón para calmarse luego de ese sueño- Fue sólo un sueño- susurró ella.

** Munich, Alemania, Setiembre 1926.**

- Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?- Alphonse entra corriendo a la habitación de su hermano asustado luego de que lo escuchó gritar.

- Sí… yo… lo siento, estaba soñando que éramos niños y Winry estaba con nosotros- explica Ed un poco agitado.

- No veo nada de terror en eso, hermano- replica Alphonse.

- Lo sé, es sólo que en el sueño Winry era arrastrada por la puerta…- susurra Ed tratando de esconder su rostro con su pierna de automail y a la vez intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Lo único que Al pudo hacer ante esa situación fue abrazar a su hermano y quedarse con él hasta que pudiera ver totalmente calmado a Edward. Para el menor de los hermanos era algo que le preocupaba la frecuencia con la que Edward había tenido esa pesadilla en los últimos meses.

- Es tonto temer por esto, cerramos la puerta y Winry no sabe de alquimia- murmura Edward.

- Es cierto, no deberías preocuparte por eso, hermano- Alphonse menciona con un tono entusiasta esperando calmar un poco más a su hermano.

- Es ridículo, ¿no lo crees? Que el hermano menor sea quien cuide al mayor- replica Edward con una sonrisa melancólica.

- No seas tonto hermano, mamá nos enseñó a cuidar el uno del otro- Al contesta molesto, no le gustaba que Ed pensara que por ser el mayor nadie debía preocuparse por él.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tratemos de dormir un poco más- contesta Ed.

- ¿Viajaremos con Noah?- pregunta Al.

- No lo sé aún, podría ser lo mejor, pero tengo que pensarlo un poco más.

- Entiendo, buenas noches hermano.

- Descansa Al.

Pese a que le dijo a su hermano que descansaría un poco más no fue así. Edward sentía que eso no era un simple sueño, realmente temía que Winry pudiera abrir la puerta, pero no podía negar que en parte lo deseaba para poder verla nuevamente. Quería verla y decirle lo que en aquella ocasión no pudo… Pero era tonto, Winry nunca aprendió nada de alquimia y la puerta estaba cerrada en ambos lados, miró el único recuerdo que tenía del que una vez fue su mundo, su reloj de plata.

- Espero que todos estén bien de ese lado- murmuró y trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

_**Amestris, Ciudad Central, Oficina del Fürher, semanas después.**_

- ¿Dejaste que se fuera?- Riza cuestiona molesta a Roy.

- Aún no se ha ido, me dijo que se quedaría en Central por un tiempo- entre todas las cosas de ser Fürher, Roy nunca creyó que en la lista estarían los regaños de su esposa.

- Y aún no entiendo porqué accediste a enseñarle alquimia- continuo ella provocando un silencio entre ambos.

Posiblemente todos los que habían conocido a los hermanos Elric y habían sabido de la fuerte unión que había entre ellos y Winry Rockbell, entenderían de forma inmediata las razones de la joven para aprender alquimia. Esa era la discusión que Mustang y Hawkeye habían mantenido por un año. Roy Mustang creía que Winry tenía el derecho de arriesgarlo todo si tenía la posibilidad de reencontrarse con sus amigos. Por otro lado Riza Hawkeye pensaba que no era justo el que ellos tuvieran que seguir sacrificándose para estar juntos, en especial Winry.

- Sabes que no importa lo que hagamos o digamos, al final será su decisión- expresa Roy levantándose de su lugar.

- ¿Y si no funciona? Si pierde aún más de lo que ella dio-

- Creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora es tener fe de que lo logrará y los tres volverán a estar juntos- afirma Roy mirando fijamente a Riza.

_**Apartamento de Winry Rockbell, un mes después, año 1920.**_

Desde muy temprano Winry se había puesto a trabajar en varios de los automails que tenía que instalar a sus clientes. Tenía pensado que sería el último dinero que cobraría en Ciudad Central y lo enviaría a Rose como agradecimiento por cuidar la casa durante tanto tiempo y así poder ayudarle en algo.

Luego de haber atendido a tres de sus clientes, Winry recibió la visita del señor Armstrong, quien al igual que Mustang y Hawkeye, conocía las intenciones de la rubia. Sin embargo, él las había llegado a saber por medio de la misma Winry.

- Buen día señorita Rockbell- saluda el corpulento hombre.

- Buen día señor Armstrong, pase por favor.

- Roy Mustang, o debería de decir el señor Fürher, me informó que hace un mes concluyó sus estudios en la alquimia, así que vengo a cumplir con mi parte me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes- indica él y la chica asiente.

Armstrong extendió sobre la mesa una serie de planos subterráneos de Ciudad Central, mostrando las modificaciones que se habían dado tras los disturbios de tres años atrás. Aunque Armstrong ya no mantenía su posición activa en el ejército seguía ofreciendo sus servicios en ocasiones que fueran necesarias, por lo cual lograba tener acceso a ese tipo de información.

- Supongo que puedes familiarizarte con varios de los sectores-

- Sí, así es, muchas gracias señor Armstrong- replica ella agradecida y nota a Armstrong un poco incómodo- ¿Sucede algo, señor?-

- ¡Oh señorita Winry! Me preocupa lo que le vaya a suceder, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo al darle toda esta información, pero el amor y unión que hay entre los hermanos Elric y usted me hizo cooperar con su plan- sin más que decir Armstrong se deja llevar por sus emociones dejando mostrar sus lágrimas.

- Gracias, muchas gracias en verdad señor Armstrong- Winry se levanta y lo abraza – Aprecio su apoyo y lo único que le pido es que confié en mí.

- Señorita Winry, espero alcance su objetivo y cuando se encuentre con Edward y Alphonse Elric, dígales que todos aquí les recordamos y extrañamos con mucho cariño cada día, pero que ahora nos hace más feliz el hecho de saber que están bien y están juntos nuevamente- manifiesta Alex Louis Armstrong, el alquimista del brazo fuerte, con las lágrimas aún rodando por su rostro.

- Tenga por seguro que les daré su mensaje a los chicos tal y como lo acaba de decir.

Luego de otro rato de conversación – a manera de despedida- el señor Armstrong se marchó, no sin antes dar un fuerte abrazo a la señorita Rockbell. Aquel hombre tan grande y fuerte era realmente un tipo con sentimientos de oro, quien francamente sufría al pensar en lo que sería la ausencia de la señorita Rockbell y en los ya desaparecidos hermanos Elric.

_**Casa de habitación del Fürher, un mes y medio después.**_

Riza Hawkeye había recibido la llamada de Winry, pidiéndole permiso para poder visitarla. No hace falta decir que la esposa del Fürher canceló todos sus otros compromisos para poder recibir a la joven. Riza aún quería tratar de disuadir a la joven de su objetivo.

- Buenas tardes Riza-san-

- Bienvenida Winry-chan, siéntate por favor- Riza replica ofreciendo asiento a su visita y tratando de mantener la serenidad- Roy me dijo que terminaste exitosamente tu entrenamiento en alquimia-

- Sí, creo que en parte fue gracias a que él no fue tan estricto, posiblemente no hubiera sido tan fácil con Izumi-san, la maestra de Ed y Al- contesta Winry sonriente.

- Puedo preguntar algo- Riza menciona y la joven asiente- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes alquimia?-

Pese a que Winry nunca antes se había visto intimidada por Riza, en ese momento lo estuvo, pero prefirió ir directo al grano.

- Riza-san, si en tus manos tuvieras el poder de cambiar algo o reencontrarte con alguien, ¿no lo intentarías?- contestó Winry sorprendiendo a Riza con su honestidad- Al principio me juré que si no tenía la capacidad para la alquimia desistiría del plan, pero tuve la capacidad y ahora tengo la oportunidad.

- ¿Y el intercambio equivalente?- inquiere Riza de manera fugaz.

- Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo con tal de estar con ellos nuevamente- replicó Winry.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, Riza trataba de entender, pero aún así no quería que Winry arriesgara tanto sin tener garantía de que lograría lo que deseaba.

- Riza-san, por favor no te molestes conmigo, trata de entenderme, cuando Al y Ed intentaron transmutar a la tía Trisha me sentí realmente molesta con ellos, Al perdió su cuerpo y Ed al perder su brazo y pierna estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero luego entendí lo solitario que debieron de sentir su hogar al no tener a su adorada madre con ellos…- sin poder evitarlo más Winry dejó libre el llanto y continuó- mi hogar se despedazó poco a poco, mis padres murieron en Ishval, mis amigos de infancia desaparecieron de este mundo, y mi abuelita falleció, ¿no crees que tras todas esas pérdidas, ya no tenga miedo de perder algo más?-

El ver a Winry llorar de forma tan desconsolada hizo sentir a Riza que no tenía salida. Ningún argumento la haría cambiar de opinión y en el fondo de su ser Riza había logrado comprender. Antes de poder decir algo el llanto de uno de sus hijos la hizo reaccionar, y al ver al pequeño Maes entrar a la sala se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Maes?- Riza preguntó preocupada.

- Alicia rompió mi robot- el menor de los niños contestó y la mencionada se escondía detrás de la puerta.

- Alicia, ven aquí.

- Fue un accidente, mamá, lo siento mucho- replica la niña acercándose lentamente.

- Maes, me permites revisar tu robot- Winry interrumpe la escena y el niño le entrega el juguete- Es muy fácil de arreglar, mira.

Winry saca una pequeña llave que tenía en su bolso junto a un pequeño tornillo, ubica este en un orificio que había en el brazo y lo une al resto del cuerpo con la fuerza necesaria para que quede ajustado, pero no se rompa. El pequeño Maes mira alegre a la mecánica dándole un abrazo por haber reparado su juguete y sale en compañía de su hermana.

- No hubo alquimia en eso- dice Riza.

- Antes de ser alquimista fui y soy mecánica- replica ella y Riza sonríe.

- Winry-chan, entiendo lo que dijiste hace un momento, pero recuerda que nosotros somos una pequeña familia para ti, respetaré tu decisión y tus acciones y siempre admiraré el lazo que te una con los hermanos Elric.

- Muchas gracias Riza-san- feliz y satisfecha con las palabras dichas por Riza la joven la abraza fuertemente.

- Saluda a los chicos de mi parte, ¿quieres? Diles que espero que sean muy felices- pide Riza con sus ojos humedecidos.

- Claro.

Ya era una despedida menos en la lista y eso hacía crecer la ansiedad en Winry. Cuando salía de la residencia vio que en la entrada se encontraba Mustang. Él le hizo una seña para que le acompañara y abordaron un vehículo.

- Me alegra ver que sí viniste-

- Bueno creo que sí era necesario ver a Riza, Maes y Alicia una última vez- replica ella con nostalgia en su voz y reaccionando a las palabras dichas.- ¿Ya sabes lo que pienso hacer?

- Winry, no creo que quisieras aprender alquimia para ser parte del ejército- replica en tono irónico- además Armstrong es muy evidente.

- Jejejeje, sí, supongo que fue fácil adivinarlo.

- Realmente deseo que puedas alcanzar tu meta, la razón por la que acepté enseñarte alquimia fue para retribuirte una mínima parte de lo que arrebaté- Mustang busca justificar sus acciones y trata de encontrar paz por sus errores del pasado.

- Mustang-sensei, yo ya le perdoné, por favor no se torture más por el pasado- replica ella brindándole una sonrisa llena de calidez.

El Fürher sintiendo por una vez más esa extraña sensación de paz sonrió de vuelta. Luego dobló hacia la derecha, estacionó el vehículo frente al edificio en el que se encontraba el apartamento de Winry, ella se despidió de Mustang, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el Fürher la llamó nuevamente.

- Winry-chan, cuando te encuentres con Acero dile que más te vale cuidarte o el Alquimista de Fuego y actual Fürher de Amestris le castigará… a Alphonse envíale mis saludos, los extrañaremos mucho- finalizó Mustang su despedida.

- Gracias Mustang-sensei, sin duda les daré tu mensaje- replicó ella.

_**Ruinas Subterráneas de Ciudad Central, 2 meses después.**_

Luego de dejar todo en orden y de asegurarse de haber tomado lo necesario y lo que ella creía podría llevar consigo a través de la puerta, Winry se dirigió a aquel lugar que una vez había sido una ciudad subterránea. La joven recordó entonces aquel día en el que Sheska le había ayudado a llegar allí.

Maldición ahora comienzo a recordar las personas de las que no me despedí- piensa para sí misma- Gracia, Elysia, Sheska, Sig, Rose, ni siquiera me despedí de la abuelita o de la tía Trisha-

Pensando un poco en aquellos que dejaba, pero ilusionada en el tan esperado encuentro con los hermanos Elric, Winry comenzó a dibujar el círculo de transmutación. Debía también de ser sincera, realmente tenía miedo de pensar en lo que la puerta le fuera a arrebatar, ¿una pierna, un brazo? Simplemente no lo sabía y eso le daba miedo. Al terminar el círculo de transmutación se colocó en el centro de este, esperando que de esa forma pudiera llegar al otro lado.

Espero me perdonen si esto llega a funcionar. Espero entiendan la razón de esta loca decisión. Espero poder verlos nuevamente y decirles cuánto los he extrañado. Anhelo poder verlos, hablarles, escuchar sus voces y poder abrazarlos nuevamente. A los poco que dejo de este lado, espero me entiendan y perdonen también- menciona ella dejando caer una que otra lágrima- Chicos, espérenme- suscitó la joven chocando sus manos y tocando luego el círculo, iniciando así lo que posiblemente sería su última transmutación.


	2. Chapter 2

****Saludos! muchas gracias a todos los que han mostrado su interés en este fic, y mil disculpas por el gran atraso, al igual que lo mencioné en mi otro fic, estuve ocupada con dos cosplays un gender bender de Kai Hiwatari y el coslpay de Winry Rockbell =p... esa es la razón del atrazo. Otra cosa en un comentario me hicieron la observación de que Winry realizó alquimia al final como sí ya hubiera visto la puerta, me aterroricé por eso, pues como fan no me gustaría cometer ese tipo de errores, luego revisé el capítulo y vi que sí lo había colocado bien, "Winry chocó sus manos y luego tocó el círculo de transmutación" ... dice algo así o parecido, sólo para aclarar, gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron =)

* * *

**Uno es todo, todo es uno, capítulo 2**

**Alemania, Diciembre 1925.**

Habiéndose instalado en una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad capital, los hermanos Elric se preparaban para salir en busca de algunas cosas necesarias para la cena navideña que compartirían con los señores Hughes. Mientras que el menor se sentía entusiasmado por este tipo de festejos, el mayor seguía siendo un poco escéptico ante este tipo de tradiciones.

- ¡Hermano! Alégrate un poco, me encargaré de preparar la mejor cena, después de todo el señor Hughes y Gracia-san nos estarán acompañando hoy- exclama Alphonse.

- Sí, sí lo sé, pero estas cosas me molestan, las personas deberían de estarse preocupando más y dar más importancia a las políticas que se están dando y la crisis que parece ser permanente, a un montón de banalidades como lo son estas fiestas- reprocha el mayor.

- Te entiendo, pero por lo menos hoy trata de no hablar tanto del gobierno y esas cosas… el señor Hughes también se emociona al escuchar de esto y Gracia-san y yo estaríamos atrapados como espectadores en una guerra verbal- Alphonse dice de manera irónica y hace que Edward sonría ante el comentario.

Luego de haber realizado las compras necesarias, regresaron a su hogar. Estaban ya acostumbrados a que Alphonse fuera el cocinero y Edward se encargaría de preparar la mesa, siendo este un día en el que tendrían invitados, se podía considerar que las labores serían un poco más equitativas. A eso de las seis los invitados llegaron y con la cena lista todos se reunieron para disfrutaron de los alimentos.

Durante la cena, recordaron gran parte de los años en los que Hughes y Gracia habían conocido a Edward, pensando a la vez en lo extraño que les parecía el que Edward hablara de un mundo que nadie en esa ciudad pareciera entender. Sin embargo, para ellos el momento en el que conocieron a Alphonse, cambiaron por completo sus opiniones, dándose cuenta de que aquél mundo realmente existía. Posiblemente fue a partir de ese día que ambos comprendieron la nostalgia que se reflejaba en la mirada de Edward. También, Hughes recordó el comentarles acerca de una carta que había recibido por parte de Noah el último mes, la joven le había comunicado que había logrado llegar e instalarse en la ciudad inglesa de Londres sin problema alguno. Llegando casi al final de la velada la pareja recordó la noticia más importante que tenía que darles a los jóvenes.

- ¡Oh cielos! No puedo creer que casi lo olvidamos- el señor Hughes exclamó estrepitosamente alarmando a los jóvenes hermanos.

- Querido, no seas tan escandaloso, por poco matas a los muchachos- Gracia expresa sonriente.

- ¿Qué sucede Hughes-san?- Alphonse cuestiona al recobrar el aliento.

- Si vuelves a gritar así, no te volveremos a invitar- suscita Edward molesto.

- ¡Hermano!-

- Jajajaja, no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer, no me gustaría dejar de comer estas delicias, aunque claro no supera a mi querida Gracia- ríe el hombre y luego continua- queríamos decirles que estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo-

- ¡Felicidades!- Al manifiesta de inmediato.

- Gracias Al-kun, estamos muy felices y esperamos que ustedes sean los padrinos del bebé- Gracia les menciona.

- Estaremos complacidos, aunque tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que será una niña- Edward expresa y Hughes y Gracia le miran extrañados mientras su hermano sólo ríe por el comportamiento de él.

A eso de las 9:30 los señores Hughes se despidieron de los hermanos Elric. Al quedar solos en casa se pusieron a poner un poco de orden y dejar el lugar tan limpio como les fue posible. Agotados por el largo día, optaron por ir a descansar, pero cierta incertidumbre en Al le obligaba a hablar con su hermano.

- Hermano… ¿aún extrañas a todos los que dejamos en Amestris?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ed, había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Al le había hecho la misma pregunta.

- Cada día pienso en ellos, me gustaría decir que no lo hago, pero sería mentirte…- Ed responde tratando de ocultar su mirada- cada día me pregunto qué será de la abuelita Pinako, de Den, de nuestros amigos en Riseembool, me pregunto si el Coronel cumplió su meta de ser Fürher, si Riza-san aún sigue a su lado… y cada día también pienso en Winry y me pregunto si se sentirá sola- lo último lo dijo casi inconscientemente, pues se concentraba más en contener sus lágrimas.

- Hermano- Al mencionó tratando de comprender todos los sentimientos de Edward, él también extrañaba su mundo, pero de una forma u otra lo había superado más pronto que Ed.

- Pero… sé que elegimos este mundo, por eso trato de vivir cada día de la mejor manera, lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es recordarlos y pensar que están bien- concluye Ed tratando de no preocupar más a su hermano menor.

- Yo también los recuerdo, hermano, fueron y son parte de nuestras vidas, pero como dices lo único que podemos hacer es recordarlos- concluyó Al entrando a su habitación.

Edward sonrió nostálgico, era cierto, en ese momento él y Al vivían de los recuerdos que tenían de Amestris y de su viaje alrededor del país. Trataba de no dedicar mucho de su tiempo en pensar en ellos, pero cada día había un momento del día en el que aunque tratara de concentrarse en su trabajo, no lo lograba, pues todos ellos se aparecían en su mente. Luego de algunas horas de lectura Edward se resignó a dormir. Aquella pesadilla de ver a Winry ser arrastrada por la puerta no había vuelto a suceder, aunque no podía negar que otros sueños aún peor de su amiga de infancia le atormentaban de vez en vez. Había llegado incluso a cansarse de tener la capacidad de soñar, se había cansado de gritar en medio de la noche al sumergirse en la desesperación de verse impotente en sus sueños y no poder ayudar a su amiga. Ante todo, se había cansado de preocupar a Alphonse.

Cuando Alphonse decidió cruzar la puerta junto a él, creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero había olvidado su propia ambición. Esa misma ambición fue la que ocasionó que él realizara una transmutación en donde perdió su pierna y por poco a su hermano. Luego nuevamente su ambición le llevó a la búsqueda de aquél tesoro legendario, la piedra filosofal, búsqueda que de alguna forma u otra lo había condenado a este mundo. No podía creer la cantidad de tormento que sus deseos podían traer a las personas que le rodeaban y no podía creer que cada una de sus noches estuviera llena de martirio.

Queriendo ignorar sus propios pensamientos se acostó y cerró sus ojos esperando poder tener una noche de descanso tranquilo. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que eso no sería posible y a los pocos minutos su mente volvía a jugar con sus emociones.

Ahora se encontraba en la oficina del Fürher, un lugar bastante distinto a los que usualmente aparecían en sus sueños. Mirando hacia el escritorio vio a Roy Mustang quien le observaba fijamente, mostrando odio e indignación a quien fue el Alquimista de Acero.

- Fue culpa tuya, ¿no es así? Fue culpa tuya y ni siquiera estás arrepentido, me avergüenza conocerte Acero- reclama Mustang levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Estás más loco que la última vez que nos vimos Coronel- replica Ed sorprendido del trato del Coronel.

- Te haces llamar hombre, te refieres a ti como alquimista, pero no eres nada, mereces arder en llamas por tus pecados-

El chasquido de los dedos de Mustang fue lo último que Ed logró escuchar en su sueño, pues justamente en ese momento volvía a despertar asustado de lo real que el sueño se había sentido. Aliviado de ver que Alphonse no había entrado a su habitación, se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… Espero que no me odies Coronel, no sería capaz de soportar esa carga- Edward murmura tratando de recuperar la compostura y normalizar el latido de su corazón.

En días pasados había soñado repetidamente que Mustang y el resto de los militares del equipo del coronel se encontraban molestos con él, pero nunca antes había tenido un sueño en el que sintiera tanto odio. Sintiendo que sus ojos le reclamaban que durmiera un poco más, no tuvo más opción que recostarse nuevamente y esperar que no se reprodujera ninguna otra escena de este tipo.

**Amestris, 1921**.

La nación de Amestris pasaba por una época de oro, por decir lo mínimo. El Fürher, Roy Mustang había logrado establecer relaciones pacíficas en cada una de sus fronteras. La prioridad de los Alquimistas Estatales ahora era la de ayudar a las personas y era más común ver en el ejército alquimistas especializados en la alquimia médica que en cualquier otra área. Por otro lado, las relaciones con el pueblo ishvalita era el mayor de los logros del Fürher, se había restablecido por completo y la importación de los productos de esta población era uno de los principales pilares de la economía de Amestris.

Sin embargo, detrás de todos esos logros había un hombre que siempre buscaba hacer más para poder reivindicarse de su pasado. Aunque el mismo Roy Mustang pudiera ver, contar, verificar y dar hechos de sus logros aún no sentía total satisfacción consigo mismo.

- Buen día Señor- saluda Jean Havoc entrando repentinamente a la oficina del Fürher.

- Havoc, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho ya que toques la puerta?-

- Jejeje, lo siento señor, venía para informarle que las pruebas para "alquimista nacional" darán inicio en una hora- comunica Havoc.

- Entiendo estaré allí a tiempo, gracias Coronel Havoc-

- Sí señor, me retiro-

Aunque llevaba 2 años de ejercer como Fürher, Mustang no llegaba a acostumbrarse a las frecuentes pruebas para ganar el título de alquimista nacional. Él mismo había establecido que se llevarían con una frecuencia de tres meses. En ocasiones pensaba que esto era una forma de reflejar su desesperación por encontrar algún otro prodigio de alquimista como lo fueron los hermanos Elric. Y aún para él, esa razón parecía tan vana y trivial como la incansable redención que constantemente buscaba. Siendo atraído a la realidad al escuchar el toque de la puerta y permitiendo la entrada recibió a Riza y a sus dos pequeños hijos.

- Aunque no lo creas querían ver las pruebas de alquimista- comenta Riza, pues Alicia que es la mayor tiene tan sólo 2 años y medio y Maes no llega aún al año y medio.

- Ciertamente no me sorprende, vamos- replica el Fürher llevando en sus brazos a la pequeña Alicia.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón en el que se llevarían a cabo la primera parte de la prueba. Había al menos 180 personas realizando los exámenes para convertirse en alquimista estatal. La creciente popularidad de este cargo se debía al cambio radical del uso de la alquimia y al desplazamiento del término "perro del ejército" por "servidores del pueblo."

Los pequeños Mustang observaban curiosos a las personas concentradas en la elaboración de sus exámenes y dibujaban círculos en el aire, tratando de imitar los círculos de transmutación que lograban observar. Durante el receso entre la prueba teórica y las pruebas físicas, el Fürher y su esposa regresaron a la oficina principal en donde los pequeños cayeron dormidos.

- Alicia hoy me preguntó por Winry-chan… han pasado ya cinco meses- Riza menciona de la nada y su esposo da un pequeño suspiro- ¿Crees que ya los haya encontrado?

- Eso espero, al menos sé que está del otro lado- replica Roy.

- ¿Por qué la seguiste ese día? Aún no me lo has dicho-

- En parte tenía miedo, quería asegurarme de que si por alguna razón no cruzaba al otro lado, alguien estuviera allí para ayudarla- replica él mientras acaricia la cabeza de Maes- Lo único que nos queda es pensar lo mejor, que los tres están juntos nuevamente.

- Es cierto- susurra Riza y sonríe imaginando el feliz reencuentro de los tres amigos de infancia.

**Munich, Alemania, Abril 1927**

El menor de los hermanos Elric había tratado de averiguar, desde hacía un tiempo, acerca de personas que investigaran la alquimia en la capital alemana de Munich. Pese a que tenía total conocimiento que la puerta había sido cerrada y que el uso de la alquimia a este lado de la puerta era imposible, quería hacer todo lo posible para investigar si el regreso a Amestris era algo que se podía dar. Este tema era algo que no había comentado con su hermano mayor, pues sabía que él se negaría sin importar lo mucho que extrañaba su tierra natal.

Alphonse siempre tomaba ventaja de las horas libres que tenía después de sus clases para poder buscar información acerca de personas que practicaran la alquimia. En más de una ocasión había considerado darse por vencido tras recibir burlas y miradas que lo calificaban de loco, pero el querer ayudar a su hermano de alguna manera le hacía seguir adelante. Entrando a otra de las bibliotecas se resignó a preguntar nuevamente y observar las típicas reacciones.

- Buen día, disculpe señora, sabe usted de alguna persona que haga investigación relacionada con la alquimia-

- ¿Alquimia? ¿No es acaso algo ya obsoleta?- replica la bibliotecaria.

- Lo sé, pero estoy haciendo un recuento para un trabajo universitario y…- comentaba Al en medio de titubeos.

- Regina, ¿recuerdas a Wong?- otra de las bibliotecarias comenta.

- ¿El extranjero del otro día?-

- Sí, verás joven hace unos meses atrás nos visitó un extranjero, dijo que quería saber de todas las ciencias, pero principalmente de la alquimia, es curioso que dos personas preguntaran por lo mismo en medio de un año- explica la señorita.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde vive?- pregunta Alphonse.

Vive en la frontera norte, pero yo en tu lugar no iría a visitarlo, hablaba de abrir una puerta, parecía loco- comenta Regina.

¡Muchas gracias por la información!- contesta Alphonse y sale corriendo hacia su hogar.

Estaba emocionado, saber que había alguien que hablaba de la alquimia y aún mejor que hablaba acerca de abrir la puerta era una señal de esperanza para los hermanos. Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Alphonse, ¿cómo le daría la noticia a su hermano mayor? Edward era un "poco" contradictorio, pues Al sabía muy bien que su hermano mayor quería regresar, pero que la decisión tomada cuatro años atrás le impedía realizar cualquier intento de encontrar la forma de regresar. Además, Edward consideraba que la puerta estaba sellada por ambos lados.

Por un momento Alphonse prefirió dejar de pensar en todo eso, pues sólo le causaba revuelo y preocupación en su mente. Cuando llegó a su casa abrió la puerta y se dirigía directo a la cocina para preparar la cena, pero justo cuando entró se topó con Edward en la entrada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado- Edward quien se preparaba para salir a buscarlo le dice.

- Lo siento hermano, me entretuve un poco en la calle- contesta el menor.

- Nah, está bien, vamos… creo que ya preparé la cena- siendo que no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad culinaria, Ed siempre dejaba en duda las cosas cuando preparaba los alimentos.

Alphonse se encargó de "arreglar" un poco la cena que Ed había hecho y se sentaron a comer. Para Al seguía siendo curioso cómo Edward no dejaba de preocuparse por él, siempre era la misma situación. Sin embargo, Al sabía que en ese mundo tan amplio lo único por lo que Edward realmente se preocupaba era por él. Aunque era algo que le agradaba, era algo que también le preocupaba. Acabada la cena, Edward continuó con algunos asuntos pendientes del trabajo y Alphonse con sus obligaciones de estudiante.

- ¡Hermano! Mañana es el cumpleaños de Winry- Al dice alegre al mirar el calendario.

- Es cierto… mañana cumple 22 años- Ed replica nostálgico al pensar en su amiga de la infancia- Recuerdo el día en que transmutamos aquella muñeca para ella, fue malo hacerla llorar, pero al menos le gustó el regalo.

- Sí, ese día mamá se dio cuenta que habíamos comenzado a practicar alquimia-

- Es cierto-

Eran momentos como esos en los que Edward mostraba una sonrisa sincera mezclada con melancolía. Hablar de la niñez en Risembool , recordar sus andanzas en búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, los sarcasmos de Mustang, el entusiasmo de Hughes, todos esos recuerdos formaban los fragmentos de la felicidad de los hermanos Elric, principalmente de Ed.

- Hermano, ¿cómo fue vivir con papá?- Al pregunta a su hermano.

- Pues no fue malo, construyó varias prótesis para mí y siempre se encargó de hacer las compras y cocinar… aunque lo cierto es que tampoco era bueno para la cocina- comenta dejando salir un suspiro- Aún no puedo creer que el viejo se sacrificara por mí…

- Hermano…- Al susurra y toma el valor para darle la información que tenía- Hermano, hoy me enteré que un tipo llamado Wong es un alquimista que busca abrir la puerta, tal vez si lo encontramos podamos volver a Amestris.

El silencio actuó de mediador de mediador, pues la sorpresa de Ed al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor no le dejó hablar y en el caso de Al, el miedo de la reacción de su hermano no le dejó continuar. Luego de un rato de intercambiar miradas ambos hermanos volvieron a las palabras.

- ¿Es en serio Al?- cuestiona Ed y su hermano asiente- No, no puede ser, no podemos dejar que abran la puerta nuevamente.

- ¿Hermano?-

- Encontraremos a ese tipo y no le permitiremos abrir la puerta, la razón por la que estamos aquí es esa, y sé que el Coronel haría lo mismo con cualquier persona que intentara cruzar a este lado- exclamó Ed- Pediré un permiso en el trabajo, viajaremos mañana por la tarde, prepárate Al-

- De acuerdo hermano-

Ese día por la noche se encargaron de empacar y dejar todo listo para su nuevo viaje. Alphonse aún se encontraba incrédulo por la reacción de su hermano. Por otro lado Edward se enfocaba en bloquear las emociones que le invadían tras la ciega esperanza de poder volver. Prefería centrarse en su deber de mantener la puerta cerrada y cuando terminó de empacar todo, miró a su escritorio en donde siempre colocaba su reloj de alquimista.

No importa si realmente pudiéramos regresar, mi deber es protegerlos, después de todo sigo siendo un perro del ejército- pensó Ed mirando la escritura, aquel "Don't forget 3.10.11," la que le recordaba su determinación, y ahora necesitaba recordar la determinación de proteger a sus seres queridos más que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

****Saludos a todos! gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic, este es el último cap, pero espero que dentro de una semana les pueda brindar lo que sería el epílogo y completo final de esta historia, que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Uno es todo, todo es uno, capítulo 3**

**Amestris, 1920**

- Chicos, espérenme- suscitó la joven chocando sus manos y tocando luego el círculo, iniciando así lo que posiblemente sería su última transmutación.

Un gran destello de luz envolvió a Winry haciéndola desaparecer de la vista del único espectador, Roy Mustang. Luego de que la luz desapareciera por completo, el Fürher se acercó al lugar, miró curioso el círculo de transmutación que Winry había dibujado. Trató de comprender o al menos razonar los motivos del cambio en la fórmula estructural, después de un rato sonrió mirando el círculo.

- Desde un principio sabías que hacer Winry Rockbell, buena suerte, te extrañaremos a ti y a los muchachos- con esas palabras Mustang se despide y camina hacia la salida.

Antes de irse, hace algo un poco extraño tratándose de él, dibuja un círculo de transmutación en el cuelo y crea con su alquimia una puerta de metal.

- Ahora sí, no dejaré que nadie más cruce la puerta Acero, esta fue la excepción de la regla, espero la perdones- Mustang suscita dejando el lugar y regresando a su hogar.

* * *

Ya no hay marcha atrás, al unir mis manos con el círculo de transmutación una deslumbrante luz me envuelve, bajo mis pies puedo ver abrirse lo que pareciera ser un ojo. No me da tiempo de gritar o asombrarme por ello, ahora estoy en un sitio opaco, sin vida y frente a una enorme puerta. Esa puerta que los chicos me habían mencionado.

Me acerco a ella, mi corazón se acelera, cada vez estoy más cerca de ellos, pero aún temo por lo que vaya a perder. Empujo con fuerza las puertas, pero no se abre, empiezo a sentirme desesperada, no puede ser que todo llegue hasta aquí, simplemente no puede ser así. Me arrodillo frente a la puerta, no sé qué es lo que debo de hacer para abrirla.

- Edward, quisiera tenerte a mi lado y decirte tantas cosas, Alphonse, desearía poder decirte que cumplí mi palabra, me convertí en la mejor mecánica de automails- grito con todas mis fuerzas, sé que esto ya no va a funcionar- Quería decirles tantas cosas, Mustang-sensei, Risa- san y Armstrong-san enviaron sus mensajes conmigo y no les podré decir todas esas palabras.-

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir con facilidad, estoy desesperada, tengo miedo, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar sola. No escucho voces, no veo a nadie a mi alrededor, no puedo volver a Amestris, estoy aquí atrapada. Me levanto y limpio mi rostro, miro nuevamente ese ambiente opaco que me rodea, miro mis manos, en las que creí tener el poder para volver a verlos, para volver a estar al lado de ellos. Doy la espalda a la puerta, no puedo pensar en ningún método para regresar, no logro entender porqué no puedo cruzar. Nuevamente caigo arrodillada y dejo libre el llanto. De pronto en medio de mis sollozos escucho el chirrido de una puerta abrirse y cientos de risas detrás de mí. Me volteó lentamente y cientos de manos negras se acercan a mí y me arrastran al interior de la puerta.

Aunque sé que me llevan hacia ellos, quiero huir, quiero correr, siento mucha desesperación y miedo. Siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro y por más que grito no logro escuchar nada. Esta es la sensación más horrible que he tenido en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que Ed y Al siendo niños lograron sobrevivir a esto? Ver todo el mundo, todos los secretos, todas las personas, tener la verdad absoluta y sobrevivir a tan corta edad… ¿Chicos cómo lo hicieron?

* * *

**Alemania, Frontera Norte, 1927**

Los hermanos Elric habían llegado a la frontera Norte hacía una semana y no habían logrado encontrar aún al llamado Wong. Por más extraño que les pareciera, los pobladores los enviaban de un lugar a otro, rebotando siempre en el mismo lugar y con la misma información y sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Estás seguro que era al Norte, Al?- Edward pregunta cansado.

- Eso fue lo que me dijeron hermano, además las personas parecen saber de quién estamos hablando, así que debe de estar aquí- replica el mejor.

- Es cierto, es como si le protegieran por algo…-

- ¡Vamos! No te desanime hermano- Alphonse exclama con entusiasmo.

- De acuerdo, vamos- contesta Ed y se ponen en marcha.

Habían recorrido ya gran parte de todas las comunidades al norte de Alemania sin obtener respuestas. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos tenían sus razones para continuar determinados a la búsqueda de Wong. Alphonse aún tenía la ilusión de que si la puerta fuese abierta ellos podrían regresar y de esa forma poder ver feliz a Edward nuevamente. Por otro lado, Edward aún insistía en que si la puerta podría ser abierta, debían de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla cerrada.

- Disculpen- una voz femenina les llama y ambos hermanos voltean- Ustedes son quienes están en busca del señor Wong, ¿correcto?-

La mujer era el reflejo de la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, y aunque los chicos ya habían adquirido cierta práctica al encontrarse con sus "conocidos" en este mundo, el caso que se les presentó sí les sorprendió. La razón, la mujer tenía una apariencia más relajada, vestía colores vivos y su cabello recogido en una coleta parecía bailar al ritmo de su caminar.

- Así es- responde Edward después de unos segundos.

- Vengan conmigo, les mostraré dónde vive- replica ella.

- Gracias- contestaron ambos hermanos.

Los hermanos Elric siguieron a la mujer hasta una casa que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del pueblo. Cuando Ed y Al tuvieron mejor visibilidad del entorno, no podían creer lo que veían ante sus ojos. El lugar en el que se encontraba la casa era idéntico al sitio en el que una vez había estado el hogar de los hermanos Elric en Riseembool. Un camino hacia la colina en donde al final de este se encuentra una casita humilde, pero acogedora, un enorme árbol al lado de esta, bajo el cual se podría disfrutar una refrescante brisa por la tarde.

- Hermano…- susurra Al con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Lo sé Al… es totalmente igual a muestro hogar- afirma Ed contemplando el paisaje y con su voz entrecortada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta la mujer.

- No, nada- Ed responde- Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

- Cierto, qué descortés de mi parte, soy Rita Hawks, ¿Y ustedes?-

- Mi nombre es Edward Elric y él es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric.-

- Creí que Alphonse era el mayor… ya sabes es un poco más alto- comenta Rita haciendo mediciones con sus manos.

- Je, je, je… no yo soy el menor- Alphonse que quiere cortar el tema para evitar el enojo de su hermano afirma.

- Oh bueno, vengan, creo que el señor Wong salió con su ayudante, pero regresará en cualquier momento.

- Disculpe, Rita-san, ¿por qué conoce usted al señor Wong?- inquiere Al curioso.

- Oh… también olvidé decirlo, él es mi esposo- contesta ella entrando a la casa y dejando sorprendidos s los hermanos.

Tal y como Rita dijo, el señor Wong no se encontraba en ese momento, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar. Rita preparó entonces té y unos bocadillos y como era de suponer, la conversación no se hizo esperar.

- Y, ¿cuál es el motivo que los trajo a buscar a mi esposo?- les pregunta sonriente.

- Pues verá, escuchamos que él es practicante de la alquimia y pues…-

- Queremos saber qué está planeando hacer- finaliza Edward en un tono un poco brusco.

- ¡Hermano!- Al reclama de inmediato.

- Ya veo, así es, Rei ha practicado la alquimia toda su vida, sin embargo sólo ha tenido un logro en toda su trayectoria- comenta Rita sin verse ofendida por la forma de hablar de Edward.

- ¿Qué fue lo que logró?- inquiere Alphonse.

- Ya lo verán- contesta risueña.

Pasaron las horas y el señor Wong no aparecía, Edward comenzaba a impacientarse y Alphonse ya no sabía de qué más podía hablar con Rita. Cuando parecía que el mayor de los Elric iba a desistir de la larga espera y marcharse, escucharon una voz de un hombre y las risas de una bebé.

- Son ellos- señala Rita.

- Ya era hora- replica Ed.

Al momento en que Edward terminó la frase, la puerta se abrió, el primero en entrar debía ser el señor Wong, quien lucía idéntico al Coronel Mustang, a excepción del bigote en su rostro y las vestiduras chinas. En sus brazos traía a una niña de al menos un año. Lo que los chicos no podían creer fue a la persona que vieron entrar seguido del señor Wong.

Una joven de cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos celestes se humedecieron inmediatamente soltó los paquetes que cargaba y corrió hacia los hermanos Elric dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

- Winry…- susurró Ed incrédulo y con su voz entrecortada.

* * *

**Alemania Norte, noviembre 1926**.

Eran las doce de la noche, pero Wong Rei no se detendría, sabía que estaba cerca de descubrir los secretos que se encuentran más allá de la puerta y más allá de lo que cualquier persona en este mundo pudiera imaginar. Su esposa le acompañaba, por más extraño que pareciera, esa misma obsesión por la alquimia fue lo que le había enamorado de él.

- No puedo creer que te permita "usar" a May para esto- murmura ella, pero aún así él logra escucharla.

- Ya te lo dije, el inconsciente humano es realmente poderoso, estoy seguro de que ella logrará abrir la puerta si defino la fórmula estructural correcta- responde él.

- Espero que funcione, suerte cariño- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Ya te vas?-

- Estoy cansada así que será mejor que vaya a dormir.-

- Entiendo, te diré si pasa algo interesante-

- De acuerdo-

Luego de una hora más, Wong había decidido cuáles eran los mejores símbolos alquímicos para utilizas. Los dibujó cuidadosamente en el abdomen de su hija y después cortó su dedo para utilizar su sangre.

- Bueno, espero que funcione- suscita poniendo sangre en ambas palmas y sucesivamente chocándolas para hacer contacto con el círculo dibujado.

Como si se tratara de otro fracaso más a la lista, no sucedió nada. Algo cansado de ver que siempre pasaba lo mismo, iba a llevar a la bebé a la cama. Sin embargo, cuando volteó vio una enorme puerta detrás de él, esta se abrió por unos instantes dejando caer a una joven, después de eso la puerta se cerró y desapareció. En medio del asombro Wong parecía no poder reaccionar.

- ¡RITA! ¡RITA!, ¡Ven rápido!- gritó el hombre provocando el llanto de la bebé.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta asustada al entrar a la habitación.

Wong le entrega a la bebé y se dirige a ayudar a la chica, Rita al verla se sorprende e intenta calmar a su hija.

- Niña, oye joven… ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?- Rei Wong exclama tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven.

Ella despierta y mira asustada a su alrededor. Voltea su mirada al hombre que le hablaba y se muestra decepcionada, mira un poco más y ve a la mujer con un bebé en brazos… ahora se siente confundida.

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestiona Wong nuevamente.

La chica intenta responder, pero las palabras no sale de su boca, ella se aterroriza y mira preocupada a las personas a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes, ¿puedes escribir?- pregunta Rita y ella asiente.

Toma el papel y la pluma que le dan y escribe lo siguiente: "_Estoy bien, pero no sé porqué no puedo hablar_" La parece la mira con preocupación

- ¿De dónde vienes?- inquiere Rita.

"_De un lugar llamado Amestris_" escribe ella.

- ¿Cruzaste la puerta?- cuestiona Wong.

Y en ese momento Winry lo entiende todo. La puerta le arrebató lo que más necesitaba para el momento en que se encontrara con Ed y Al. Su voz había sido tomada, ya no podría hablar con ellos, no podría decirles todas sus sensaciones, todos sus pensamientos, simplemente ya no podía hacerlo.

_"La puerta me quitó la voz, es el precio que tuve que pagar por verlos."_

- ¿A quiénes?- cuestiona Rita al ver lo que Winry escribe.

_"A Ed y Al, mis amigos de infancia."_

Cuando muestra este último mensaje las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Tanto Rei como Rita sabían una cosa, pese a que no conocían a la chica, debían de hacerse cargo de ella y ayudarle a encontrar a los amigos que vino buscando. Ese día la tomaron como a un miembro más de su familia y con el tiempo ellos llegaron a saber todo de ella. Conmovidos por la historia, iniciaron a buscar a los hermanos Elric, protegían a Winry y seguían investigando para saber si era posible devolverle la voz a la joven.

* * *

**Alemania Norte, abril 1927**

- Bien Winry-chan, espero que con esos materiales nos puedas mostrar cómo se hace un automail, siempre me has tenido intrigado con esa ciencia- le dice Wong a la joven y ella asiente sonriente- Espero que Rita no haya llegado aún o se molestará si no nos ve en casa… ¿verdad que sí? ¿verdad que sí?- dice haciéndole cosquillas a su bebé y ella ríe intensamente.

El señor Wong abre la puerta de su casa, saluda felizmente, mira curioso a dos invitados sorpresas en la sala. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ellos, escucha un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, las cajas que Winry traía han caído al suelo y antes de poder decir algo, ve a la joven corriendo hacia los muchachos.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Winry.**

Al entrar a la casa no puedo creerlo fácilmente, pero eran ellos, estaba ahí. La mirada de Edward cuando se sorprende es inconfundible y Al tiene esa dulce mirada de ingenuidad que sólo él puede dar. No lo pienso corro hacia ellos, por fin los veo y por fin los puedo abrazar.

- Winry…- Ed susurra en mi oído y asiento- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cruzaste la puerta? ¿Cuándo y cómo?-

- Winry, eres tú, no puedo creerlo- Al me dice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y tomando mi mano, yo sólo sonrió y asiento.

- Winry, toma- Rita me entrega un diario y una pluma para que me pueda comunicar con ellos y comienzo a escribir.

"_Tenía tantas ganas de volver con ustedes, le pedí al Fürher Roy Mustang que me enseñara alquimia, luego de un año logré abrir la puerta y gracias al señor Wong pude cruzar a este lado de la puerta_"

Los chicos miran sorprendidos lo que escribo, sé que muy pronto Ed arruinará el momento, pues comienza a mostrar enojo en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Al comprende la razón por la cual escribo lo que necesito expresar, lo cierto es que ya no me importa lo que digan, finalmente estoy con ellos.

- ¡Ese bastardo Coronel! ¡Cuando lo tenga frente a mí me las pagará!- Ed grita con todas sus fuerzas, creo que es su forma de decir que esto le molesta, cae de rodillas frente a mí y me mira profundamente- Perdiste la voz… ¿cierto?- me pregunta con la voz quebrantada, ante eso sólo asiento cabizbaja.

- Lo sentimos mucho Winry, es nuestra culpa- Al se disculpa al sentir que ellos eran los responsables de esto, pero esta fue mi decisión.

- Los dejaremos a solas- Rita-san interrumpe y sale en compañía de la pequeña May y de Rei-san que aún lucía confundido.

Los tres tomamos asiento, Al parece no encontrar las palabras correctas para la situación y Ed aparentemente está en medio de la batalla intensa más grande que ha tenido. Es irónico como este momento de indecisión por parte de ellos es lo mejor que me puede suceder. Aunque Rita-san salió para darnos espacio, la busco para pedirle que me traiga los diarios en los que escribí para ellos. Luego regreso, Al me mira extrañado y Ed aún no tiene el coraje para verme a los ojos, hago un gesto de espera y Al asiente. Pienso detenidamente lo que voy a escribir y lo transcribo al diario.

"_Es bueno que los tres estemos juntos nuevamente. Yo confiaba plenamente en que este día iba a suceder. Estoy segura que Mustang-sensei, Riza-san, Armstrong-san y todos nuestros amigos estarían tan felices como yo en este momento si pudieran vernos juntos._"

Los dos muestran reacciones diferentes, Al sonríe melancólicamente, pero el brillo en sus ojos me dice que está feliz. Por su parte Edward bajó su mirada. Tanto Al como yo nos sorprendemos y esperamos por un momento… de pronto escuchamos sollozos. No podía creerlo, Ed estaba llorando, se acerca a mí con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro e impulsivamente me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanta, lamento que perdieras tu voz- me dice en susurros y con sus ojos humedecidos- Pero estoy tan feliz de tenerte con nosotras nuevamente.

- Realmente es bueno estar los tres juntos de nuevo- Alphonse se acerca y se une al abrazo- Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue que cruzaste la puerta?¿Te hicimos esperar mucho?-

Me disponía a escribir las respuestas a eso cuando Rita intervino.

- No te preocupes, aquí están todos tus registros- dice entregándome los diarios.

Antes de darles los diarios, escribo algo más:

"_Cada uno tiene un número en frente, ese es el orden en el que van, Al puedes leerlos primero, Ed, tú ven para revisar tus automails_"

Lo muestro a ellos y sonrío llevándome a Ed para una revisión muy rápida.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Edward**

Winry me toma del brazo derecho y me lleva con ella, trato de que Al nos acompañe, pero él me señala los diarios de Winry y comienza a leer. Aún siento mis mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, pero a la vez sé que fueron lágrimas de felicidad. Llegamos a lo que supongo era su habitación, pues me sorprende –y a la vez agrada- ver las fotografías que tenía en la pared de la casa de Riseembool. Me señaló la cama y me recosté descubriendo mi brazo derecho y mi pierna izquierda. La veo buscando su caja de herramientas y también lápiz y papel.

_"Por si acaso ocupo "gritarte""_

Escribe ella y comienza a revisar los automails. No ha cambiado nada, su cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes, la cálida sonrisa en su rostro, cada detalle es tal y como la recordada cada día. Incluyendo su dedicación al trabajo.

-Uno es todo, todo es uno- ella me mira curiosa al momento en el que digo esa frase- Uno de los principales principios de la alquimia y de nuestra amistad- ella toma papel y lápiz, espero un momento para ver su mensaje e inmediatamente me sonrojo al verlo.

_"No quiero que tú y yo seamos amigos, quiero que seamos pareja, era algo que también necesitaba decirte, Ed_"

- Yo… Winry, pues… yo… también- no termino mis titubeos insensatos, pues ella me besa sorpresivamente- No aceptarás un no por respuesta, ¿cierto?- bromeo al poder mirarla directamente a los ojos y ella hace un puchero negando con su cabeza- Pues perfecto, porque no pensaba darte la negativa- la rodeo con mis brazos y la acerco a mí, sentirla a mi lado es algo que extrañaba demasiado.

- Ya era hora que ustedes se pusieran serios- bromea Al estando acompañado de Rei y Rita.

Winry y yo nos sonrojamos al escuchar el comentario, pero lo cierto es que Al tiene razón. Finalmente volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez será para siempre.


End file.
